California Girl
by DoctheWriter
Summary: The battle's done...Angel's after his Cali Girl


Title: California Girl (1/1)

Author: Doc

Disclaimer: _takes off her 'Joss Whedon' name tag..._ Don't own em...yeah, okay, so I tried! But, they're not mine...just playing with them for a bit.

Dedication: to Akay, Torey, Lea, Marchelle, Lynn, Edel, Sarah, Kris, Kristi, Amy, Nicole, Tyger, Fifi, Sobad, Jems and anyone else I may have left out. You guys have become my rock these last few weeks. Thank you for your friendship, advice and understanding. I love ya'll!

Rating: G

Spoilers: 'Not Fade Away' (Angel series finale)

AN: This is just a quick fix. I was watching TV and one of those infomercials came on TV and it was for a Beach Boys CD and I heard the song 'California Girls' and this idea just popped into my head. Enjoy!

Feedback: what do you think this is? Free entertainment? ...in other words, YES, please!

Angel dragged himself out of the uncomfortable airplane seat. Manners were the last thing on his mind as he pushed his way towards the front. He had a mission. Bruised, bloody and practically beaten to a pulp, he limped along the terminal, looking for the nearest exit. He received strange looks from the airport pedestrians; his shredded clothing and marred features causing everyone to stare. He saw an exit and made a beeline for the door, knocking over several people as he went. He pushed through the doors and hailed a taxi, handing him the napkin that he had scrawled her address on with his shaky hand. He tried to sit still during the long ride, but it was hard. He settled his head back against the seat and thought about recent events. Angel smiled as the feeling of victory washed over him once again. Slaying that Dragon had been more fun than he had anticipated.  
  
The ride, apparently, had not taken as long as he thought. He opened his eyes to see the cabby staring at him. 

"You getting out, or what?"

Angel threw at him some of what little money he had and slowly climbed out of the cab. His muscles ached and the gash on his forehead was beginning to burn. He stood in front of the building, staring up at the second floor to what he thought was her window. He wished he had some pebbles. How terribly romantic it would be to have her open that window and stare down at him with loving wonderment. He tipped his hand to the doorman as he walked past him and climbed into the elevator. He found himself standing in front of her door. Why couldn't he knock? The fear of rejection over took him then. He wanted to run. Just as he was turning to leave, the door opened.

She stared at him in disbelief. He was here. She could actually reach out and touch him. 

"Angel?"

His smile faded. This was all wrong. The sound of her voice saying his name was supposed to have that familiar lilt. This was not how it was suppose to be. She was supposed to be there, standing in front of him, and he was supposed to take her into his arms and kiss her breathless. This was wrong, so very, very wrong. He turned then and ran back towards the elevators, taking the stairs instead. He had made a mistake. Things were so very wrong.

"Angel, wait! Come back!" Nina called after his retreating form. He had been there, standing at her door. Bloody and beaten and ready to take her in his arms and...but he was running away. And the look on his face told her he wasn't coming back.  
  
Angel ran back through the airport to the nearest ticket counter. How could he have been so wrong? There was only one California girl for him and she was in Rome. He smiled, but then it faded. She was in Rome...with the Immortal. Having a relationship with the Immortal.

"Sir? I said, will you be taking any carry-ons with you today," the girl behind the counter looked at him, strangely.

He just shook his head and handed her the credit card. She handed him the ticket and he sprinted towards the gate. Spike had already beaten him to her. She was probably tending his wounds as he sat here waiting for the plane. His mind was jumbled. He got up, looking at the clock. He had twenty minutes to kill before his flight arrived. He walked towards the center of the airport, and that's when he smelled it: fresh baked cookies. His mouth watered. He rushed over to the bakery, pushing customers out of the way, demanding a dozen chocolate chip cookies. He threw his last bit of money at the cashier and turned, devouring the first bite. He savored the taste as the morsels melted in his mouth and the sweet, buttery taste danced on his tongue. He heard his flight being announced over the intercom and turned to walk back towards his gate.

"Now for the real thing..."

Buffy sat at the table, bandaging Spike's hand, listening as he told her about the battle.   
"...so then, this nasty looking buggar comes out of nowhere...and you're not listening to a word I've got to say," he looked at her with his one good eye. 

She smiled, sheepishly, "Sorry. Continue with your stories of war."

"Look, pet. I know that Peaches going off to New York to hook up with wolf girl has got you low, but could you at least pretend you like me being here?"

She patted his hand, a little too hard, "Sorry," she whispered as he winced, "I'm listen girl." Spike got up, "No, its fine. Go pine over the poof. You got any blood?"

She handed him a twenty, "There's a butcher's shop about two blocks from here. Tell them I sent you."

"You on a liquid diet now, love?"  
  
"Ew. No. The guy who owns the place is a Kevlar demon. He tips me off when anyone buys anything out of the ordinary."

He kissed her gently on the forehead, "He's got to be a stupid git to not want to be in your arms."

"Yeah. Stupid."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "Be back soon."

She sat down on the couch as he left. It had been a surprise to see him standing on her doorstep, not that she didn't know he was back. Andrew could hardly keep his mouth shut about Spike's miraculous return from the grave and she would have to be blind not to see them chasing her all over Rome a few weeks ago. She regretted wanting to make Angel jealous now. She should have greeted him with a smile and a kiss and a "stay with me forever," but no, she had to shake her groove thang with the Immortal just to show him that she could move on, if she wanted to. She sighed when she heard the knock on the door, "Spike, its two blocks from here! How could you possibly have gotten lost?"  
  
She gasped as Angel opened the door and stepped inside, "I knew he beat me here."

He smiled at her then, a little worried that she was staring at him like a fool. But then she was off the couch and in his arms.

"Angel," he sighed as he listened to her say his name as only she could.

"I had to take a little detour."

She pushed away from him, her lip jutted out in the familiar 'Buffy-pout'.

"Yeah, that's what I hear. Didn't know you were into the whole bestiality bit," she spat, bitterly.

He sighed, "Buffy," she shivered as he said her name, "when I got there and saw her standing in front of me, I realized that I had made a terrible mistake. You are my happy ending..."

"Not too happy, I hope," she interrupted him.

"...I wish they all could be California girls, but there's only one you."

She was in his arms again, and he was kissing her breathless. She smiled against his lips as the kiss broke and she pulled away, taking him in. That's when she realized his mangled appearance, "Angel, I think something ate your clothes."

"Damn demons. I've been getting weird looks all day."

She noticed a bag in his hand, "Oh! Present?"

He handed her the bag of half eaten cookies.

"Uh, Angel? Since when do you have a sweet tooth?"

He laughed, "I smelled them at the airport and I just had to have some. Funny how the cravings come back right away."

"Right away? Angel, what..."

Realization dawned in her eyes then. She squealed as she rushed to him, placing her hand on his chest, feeling the familiar thump of his heart.

"Now, if you don't mind," he said as he took the paper sack out of her hand and threw it on the couch and scooped her up into his arms, "I'd like to enjoy the real thing."  
  
The End


End file.
